


Pop The Question

by prototyping



Category: Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, My OTP, because these two are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prototyping/pseuds/prototyping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on the cute "Let's play 20 Questions, guy!" scene in The Two Thrones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop The Question

"Are you married?"  
  
The Prince blinked, thinking that perhaps he had misheard, but Farah's patient, expectant look remained and reassured him that he hadn't. "Of course not," he said automatically, surprise in his voice. "I won't wed until my succession to the throne." He hesitated, considering his next words, but it  _was_  his turn to ask a question... "...Are you?" he inquired. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes as he asked, so he feigned a glance along the street as though trying to determine where they ought to go next.  
  
"Yes. And my husband will surely storm this city in search of me soon. He's quite the jealous and protective type, so I suggest you be on your best behavior." She smiled over at him, but the look faded when she caught his expression. "...I'm  _joking_ ," she said slowly, puzzled. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing," said the Prince quickly, looking ahead again. Farah went on watching him, but then at last also turned away.  
  
"No, I'm not married," she went on. "...Suitors are a rarity in times of war." He heard nothing after  _I'm not married_ ; at that, the uncomfortable tension in his chest uncoiled and he exhaled somewhat heavily.  
  
**You're pathetic, you know that?**  The Prince barely resisted an annoyed frown, slightly startled by the snide voice that had actually remained silent for the last half hour. Decidedly ignoring it, he turned his attention back to Farah as she went on to inquire about his taste in literature.


End file.
